


Tumblr: The Beatles Are A Mess

by legalcapabilities, MCMLXIX



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Modern AU, Tumblr, it's a mess, they all have tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalcapabilities/pseuds/legalcapabilities, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMLXIX/pseuds/MCMLXIX
Summary: The Beatles share two dorms at college. Also, they all have Tumblr. Madness ensues.DISCONTINUED.





	Tumblr: The Beatles Are A Mess

John refreshed his Tumblr page and waited for a few seconds, before doing it again. He had raid Tumblr with a swarm of asks and he was impatient to see how his followers reacted to his “creative” questions. _Where do platypuses get the milk to feed their babies from?_

Of course he had the lights turned off, his face only illuminated by the screen. Some people could say he looked like a total maniac, but John Winston Lennon was not particularly angry at that mental image. If anything, he was a devilish genius and wasn’t disgusted by that concept.

He heard his laptop bing quietly and he smiled to himself.

Two new asks. Great! He clicked on the ask box button, hoping he'd get actual questions, but it was Paul, again. Paul always dropped random asks into his ask box at any given time, usually complaining about something or to give himself promo on John’s blog.

**thelovelymacca:**

you're not storming area 51, you live in liverpool for god’s sake!

As always, Paul was trying to be “rational” - whatever the hell that meant. John deleted the first ask and decided to reply to the second.

**thelovelymacca** :

i'll never let you go to Nevada for something so stupid.

Stupid? Really? Did he really call this honorable cause something stupid, out of all things? Well, he was not going to let this be. They were going to save the aliens!

**thelovelylennon:**

excuse me??? this is an honorable cause mate, our alien friends need us! i,, can’t believe you could be so mean paul

John was satisfied with his reply and clicked post, waiting for Paul’s reblog. He looked over at Paul, who was hiding under his covers, phone screen obvious through the blankets - they probably should talk face to face, as they were in the same room, but it was funnier this way. He could hear him grumbling under the sheets and that only made him chuckle to himself, like the ‘self-proclaimed goblin’ he was. His followers referred to him as the ‘rat-dad of Tumblr’ sometimes - those two names he took full pride in, he was everyone’s rat-dad.

Another ‘bing’ from his laptop told him that his dear roommate already had an answer for this situation. There were two notifications, though, which means that either Paul had sent in two asks, or someone else had something to say.

**thelovelymacca:**

ur a swine, john >:(

The joke was on Paul because yup, John knew that. Fucker!

**magicalmysterygardener:**

shut up and let me SLEEP it’s 2 frickin am

John looked at the time in the corner of his laptop screen and - oh, fuck, it was. Two AM, exactly. He didn’t realise how long both him and Paul had been scrolling through Tumblr, but it was a _very_ long time, evidently, since it was two AM and he hadn’t even known. What a way to lose time, huh?

George and Ringo shared a room right next to theirs (it was Hell, since the two couples were both, ahem, loud and neither had any interest in lowering their voices for the sake of a peaceful night) - they shared one wall, and in that wall was a little hatch that could be opened from both sides. It was very weird and so they assumed that it was a design mistake and shouldn’t be there, but at the same time they appreciated it. They would pass Capri Suns through the hatch to one another when one couple ran out of drinks (they mostly just owned Capri Suns anyway - who wants water when you have Capris and Fruit Shoots?) and sometimes food. John was terrible at shopping, and since Paul did it all the time, he sometimes made John do it - and they would run out of food _very_ quickly when it was John who went shopping. Of course, nothing would compare to when someone took George’s biscuits, then hell would be released onto the other three of them. Paul, as efficient as always, had come up with a great method; pick a sharpie colour, mark your food and be aware of the consequences if you took somebody else’s food.

Ringo always made the mistake of charging his phone near the hatch - John would poke his hand through and take it, just so he could see Ringo panicking and trying to find his phone until he saw the younger laying on the floor on the other side of the hatch (sometimes he only had to move his hand like a spider near the window and he could already hear Ringo panicking and waking up George). This happened with usual personal possessions - they would go missing - like _George’s fucking biscuits,_ for example. Or that time one of Paul’s shirts went missing for three months, for it to be found under John’s mattress.

John had gained thirty notes already - he’d been looking away from his computer and distracted for merely ten minutes and already had so many likes, comments and reblogs. He checked his notes and realised most of them were people commenting on Paul’s ‘you’re not going to Nevada for aliens’ ask saying that they were going too and would love to meet John, or them both. 

“Free the aliens, free the aliens, free the aliens,” John chanted loudly, which made Paul’s annoyance increase significantly - it was funny to rile Paul up and get him all angry with him for no reason. Mostly because John thought that Paul was hot when he was angry, but that’s a story for another time.

He carried on chanting, and through the chanting he could hear someone sliding open the hatch that was connected to the two rooms. It was probably George, as he’d left an ask in John’s ask box not too long ago. They didn’t say anything. Instead, an orange was thrown through the hatch and rolled to the centre of the room, where it stopped and stayed there - there was something written on said orange, but John could not read it (he wasn’t wearing his glasses). Before he could get to it, however, Paul had grabbed it and had thrown it back through the hatch, giggling to himself as he did so.

“Go to sleep,” Came George’s response to their antics, very anticipated by the others (of course George would say that, he did every single time) - John and Paul could hear shuffling on the other side of the hatch and then creaking, probably George pulling Ringo back to their shared bed. Then the hatch closed.

Then another ‘bing’ made John look at his computer again. Oh, George hadn't had enough at just throwing an orange through the hatch. Well, it wasn’t the worst thing they had passed 

**magicalmysterygardener:**

did u just throw an orange to me, lennon?? GO.TO.SLEEP.ALREADY

Another bing sounded.

**anonymous:**

Do you and Paul share a bed or do you have seperate beds? You do share a college dorm after all (and you’re practically dating, so…)

**thelovelylennon:**

separate beds, because we're not dating (sadly) 

Well, this was a very inquisitive anon, wasn’t it? John could have been scared but he wasn’t, since he managed to share his personal information, by accident, all the time - he’d probably told all of his followers that he shared a college dorm with Paul. he probably told every single soul on his follower count about his roommates, his classes and how much he liked to annoy people in said classes. He was lucky that Paul stopped him from actually giving out his address too, that would be too much, and the threat of ‘I swear, if you leak our address, I will make you do the dishes for a year’ was enough to respect that particular detail. 

Well, he could use this opportunity to embarrass Paul lying just a little bit… or he could just give a sincere answer and, maybe, go to sleep already. But who has he to deprive his followers of his clever answers and randomly-shared private information?

His blog was getting quite popular after all, he surely had some more curious people to ask this goblin man.

‘Bing’ - George again. 

**magicalmysterygardener:**

ringo can’t find his phone, do you have anything to say john?

John looked at the phone next to his bed, which had an octopus themed case and tried not to laugh too loud. He could picture Ringo’s face right now and it looked so funny in his mind, he'd have worry etched into his expression. 

He quickly typed out a reply. 

**thelovelylennon:**

maybe. maybe not. you'll never find out

He posted it and waited for George's reply. Soon, he got the notification that George had reblogged his post and clicked on it - it took him to George's blog, which had a new theme. He'd talk to him about that later. 

**magicalmysterygardener:**

well i do know because i can see you picking it up and hiding it under ur pillow u scoundrel

Fuck. 

John looked down at the hatch and saw George looking through, having to lay on his stomach as it was so far down - his hand came through and opened up, and John realised while he was waiting for John to place it in his hand, he couldn't see. 

Paul was asleep, came his second realisation. John smirked evilly and grabbed Paul's phone off charge and passed it to George, who pulled his arm back. He heard George chuckle and then put his hand through again, making John groan and give him Ringo's phone as well - he knew George knew both of their passwords, so giving Paul's phone to him was the best and worst decision he could have made. 

He looked back over at Paul, beautiful Paul, moved him over so he was laying on his side instead of awkwardly on his back. He turned his own laptop off, set his alarm, pulled Paul's bed covers back and lay next to his warm body, arm resting around Paul's waist. The younger pushed back and snuggled up against him, sighing in his sleep. 

He had a crush on Paul - who didn't? He could play the sleeping in the same bed as him off as a joke or a dare from one of his followers… it'd be fine.

-

[alex's tumblr](https://panic-vertigo.tumblr.com/) / [ball's tumblr](https://cartoon-beatles.tumblr.com/) / [ellie's tumblr](https://mysticrevolver.tumblr.com/)

[paul's tumblr](https://thelovelymacca.tumblr.com/) / [george's tumblr](https://magicalmysterygardener.tumblr.com/) / [john's tumblr](https://thelovelylennon.tumblr.com/) / [ringo's tumblr](https://bumblebeeringo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
